


Dibs On the Married Guy

by Inkblooded_Witch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblooded_Witch/pseuds/Inkblooded_Witch
Summary: Gabriel is amused by a coworker's persistence in regards to the new lawyer in the building, particularly since there's a very obvious ring on his finger. That said, he has his limits, and he gets tired of watching Sam being harassed. Sabriel fluff, mini one-shot.





	

    Gabriel was torn. On one hand, he really wanted to tell. On the other hand, what fun would that be? It was rare he could find any level of fun at work, and he was hardly about to throw away a golden opportunity.

    Yes okay he'd noticed the firm's new lawyer was attracting attention. It was difficult not to. The interesting part was that he wasn't the only one. He didn't think much about it, he was looking too so he could hardly blame them. A majority of females in the office had noticed, along with several males, but thus far the most aggressive in the flirt fest had been Hester. She didn't seem at all deterred by the ring on his finger.

   Sam Winchester had been hired on by the partners over two weeks ago. He was young, new, but very bright and the head honcho's who'd hired him were thus far very impressed with him. Very little went on in the office that no one knew about, especially if it was about a rising star. Doubly so if half the office wanted to bang said rising star. Gabriel could hardly blame them. If you looked up 'tall glass of water' in the dictionary you'd see Sam Winchester's picture. Six foot four in his socks, broad shoulders, and a mouthwatering physic under the suits he wore to court. Who didn't like a guy in a suit? Add to this a handsome face, puppy eyes, and plenty of hair to tangle your hands in while he screwed you into the bed.

    Gabriel was admiring the after mentioned tall glass of water from across the main room, enjoying the confused puppy look on his face as he sifted through files while he wandered back towards his office. He was passing Hester's office when the blond materialized, leaning against the doorframe so her blouse and pencil skirt hugged her assets a little more snuggly.

    "'Morning Sam," she greeted, smiling up at him.

    Sam paused, glancing up. "'Morning. Uh, Hester, right?"

    Her smile widened. "That's right. So I was wondering if you'd like to go out after work sometime, maybe get drinks or dinner?"

    "Uh, that sounds nice, but I'm afraid I can't." He held up his free hand, indicating the gold band.

    "Oh that's okay, it wouldn't mean anything. She won't mind. You're still new here, I'd like to get to know you better, see how they're treating you. There's this bar that's about four blocks from here, very nice, I'm sure you'd like it."

    "I'm sorry, that's very nice of you, but I can't. I'm really busy right now, they're giving me more cases, I don't have a lot of free time."

    "Not even for an after work drink?" she asked, sounding dismayed.

    "Not right now, no. Sorry, I really gatta go, I need to call a client."

    So saying, he continued his hurried walk down the hallway, leaving Hester looking a bit disappointed.

    Gabriel watched the exchange, no less amused than he had been in days passed. His interest in Sam hadn't gone unnoticed, though, judging by the smug look Hester shot his way. He picked up the phone, ignoring it as he punched in a number. He was pretty sure half her problem was that she was an attorney who'd been here for five years. He'd been here for two years, and he was only a personal assistant/secretary. The fact that he answered to one of the partners didn't seem to earn him any extra points as far as Hester was concerned.

    By the time he'd confirmed lunch reservations for the next day Hester was gone again, disappearing back into her office. Gabriel considered it for another moment, but then shook his head, focusing on his work. He wanted to see how far this would play out. Besides, Hester didn't deserve to be let down easy. It was one thing to admire someone even if they wore a ring, it was another to actively pursue them while knowing they were already with someone.

    That day passed, then the one after that. Sam continued to dodge Hester's offers, which came at least once a day. Usually with Gabriel in earshot. He'd been spending more time in the copy room than usual so he could get the smothered laughter out of his system out of the public eye. Anna, one of the other secretaries, had walked in on him once and asked if he was having a heart attack.

    Sam clearly found the situation less amusing. Gabriel had to admit, they spent so much time on sexual harassment directed at women they often forgot it could easily go the other way around. If things were reversed it would be easy to make an anonymous complaint and get her to back off, but sadly Sam was on his own and Hester was very persistent.

    The golden eyed man was content to stand back and see how the whole thing went, but after two weeks of this Hester made a mistake. Word had gotten around that she had 'first dibs' on the new married guy, though she needn't have bothered. It was a perk of being openly gay in an office like this, the ladies were more than happy to include him in their gossip breaks. Every one of them who shared his opinion of the taller man's appeal usually said as much with a sentence somewhere along the lines of,  "Oh God he's so _hot_ but he's _married!_ " It was reassuring to know at least some of the ladies in the building had class.

    Hester wasn't exactly making choices that were smiled upon, but her biggest mistake was when she decided to deal with the person she saw as the biggest threat to her 'claim' on Sam. Even this Gabriel might have been able to withstand, but she did it when he'd already been on hold for thirty seven minutes trying to get very illusive dinner reservations for his boss, and he'd already had a rough morning. He was jotting down notes as he did research for that same boss, shifting through information on the computer while he kept the phone wedged between his cheek and shoulder. He'd been in this position way longer than he'd thought, and now he had a crick in his neck, which hadn't helped his temper.

    Gabriel didn't even notice Hester until one manicured nail came down onto the tab on his phone, right as the lady on the other end was saying, "Thank you for holding."

    His attention snapped up from the computer, mouth falling open a little. Not caring about the stern look on her face he demanded, "Do you have any idea how long I was on hold?"

    Hester braced her hands on his cluttered desk, leaning down far enough he could smell the coffee on her breath. "I don't know who you think you are, but you're not getting him. He's mine. He talks to _me_ , he pays attention to _me_."

    Gabriel slowly lowered the phone, resisting the urge to slam it somewhere be it the cradle or her face. Oh, he so wanted to set her straight. Then again, she did have superiority. All she had to do was go bitching to his boss and he'd be out of a good job. That said, he couldn't let it go entirely.

    "He talks to you because you talk to him and he's being polite," he informed her patiently. "He pays attention to you for the same reason. But he's not yours. If you can successfully get him away from whoever put that ring on his finger, I'm pretty sure they'll be glad to let you have him. But until that happens, you're welcome to be the only home wrecker of in the building."

    Hester straightened stiffly, marching smartly away. Gabriel, scowling the moment her back was turned, dialed the restaurant again. It took some fast talking, but he was able to convince them not to put him on hold again, pleading faulty phone lines.

    Later, as people were getting off work, Gabriel decided it was time to put his foot down. He timed it so he was going to copy some case files for the archives as Sam was leaving for a late meeting. Gabriel, who'd obligingly kept his distance all this time, snagged the taller man by the tie as he passed, very aware they were in view of Hester's desk in her office.

    Sam looked surprised, but didn't protest as Gabriel pulled him down into a firm kiss. When they parted, Gabriel grinned and asked, "See you at home, babe?"

    It took a second, but Gabriel saw it when the gears clicked. Sam smiled, despite the blush crawling up his face, shifting his load to one arm so he could press a hand to Gabriel's cheek. "Just like every night."

    Satisfied, Gabriel pulled away, letting Sam leave for his meeting. The next time he passed by Hester's office, the woman was red faced. He paused, winking, which only seemed to piss her off more.

    "Who do you think put that ring on his finger?" he asked, grinning.


End file.
